


Я буду здесь и выживу

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Mini, Out of Character, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Поиски следователя второго класса Ойкавы Тоору продолжаются и по сей день. Управление по борьбе с гулями просит граждан, обладающих какой-либо информацией, обращаться в любое отделение или по телефону горячей линии…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я буду здесь и выживу

– Семпай…

Голос скользит вместе с влажным языком, проникает через поры со слюной и растворяется в крови. Тоору закрывает глаза, сжимает зубы и просто ждёт, когда всё закончится.

– Когда тебя не станет, я буду скучать, семпай. Очень. Очень скучать…

За лаской языка – лёгкое нажатие зубов. Строение челюстей гулей не отличается от человеческого. Чуть выступающие клыки не привлекают внимания, а о силе сжатия никто не догадывается. Пока не становится слишком поздно. Пока зубы не впиваются в мягкую плоть подколенной ямки.

Тоору кричит. Голос давно сорванный, хриплый. Его крик уже не похож на человеческий. Тоору слышит себя со стороны. Он кричит и плачет, слёзы струятся по лицу, и от них начинает щипать почти зажившие укусы на щеках. Тоору пытается стереть их об запачканную наволочку, кусает её и без надежды на успех дёргает ногой. Укус становится чувствительнее, мясо расходится под давлением зубов, и лунки от них заполняются кровью. Гуль языком собирает её, смакует, как дорогое вино, прижимается вспотевшим лбом к бедру и тихонько скулит.

«Поиски следователя второго класса Ойкавы Тоору продолжаются по сей день. Управление по борьбе с гулями просит граждан, обладающих какой-либо информацией, обращаться в любое отделение или по телефону горячей линии…»

Телевизор взрывается помехами и замолкает. Гуль откладывает пульт в сторону, улыбается следящему за ним Тоору и слизывает с нижней губы кажущуюся тёмной в полумраке комнаты кровь. Он отводит в сторону растрепавшуюся чёлку Тоору, проводит холодными пальцами по следам укусов на щеках и высохшим дорожкам слёз. У него такое лицо, словно он смотрит на возлюбленную.

Болевой шок накатывает на сознание, как волны прилива, мягкими касаниями тащит его за собой в черноту и пронизанное красными жилками нечто. Он приходит в себя, когда гуль заканчивает перевязку. По комнате расползается привычный уже лекарственный запах, а под коленом печёт от боли. Тоору кажется, что он чувствует запах палёной плоти и мочи.  
– Тебе нужно принять ванну, семпай, – говорит гуль и подхватывает его на руки, словно брошенный плащ.

Тоору не сопротивляется. Колено не сгибается полностью под тугой повязкой, и каждое движение ногой заставляет напрягаться дрожащие мышцы. Тоору цепляется за плечи гуля, чтобы не упасть, и сквозь сжатые зубы всхлипывает. Гуль останавливается, проводит губами по будто подставленному предплечью и впивается зубами в мягкую плоть, тянет его за собой и отстраняется, надорвав мышцы. Он нащупывает края укуса и вкручивает в него пальцы, чуть выворачивая мясо наружу. Тоору выгибается в его руках, кричит в потолок и сжимает в конвульсивной хватке чужое горло, но даже боль не может заставить его сжать руку сильнее. Гуль вытаскивает пальцы из раны, пачкая бледную кожу крохотными каплями крови, и запихивает их Тоору в рот.

– Попробуй себя, семпай. Ты такой вкусный… Я буду плакать, когда ты закончишься.

Тоору захлопывает челюсть и откидывает голову назад, чувствуя, как под зубами поддается сползающая с фаланг кожа. Гуль бьет его наотмашь свободной ладонью, а Тоору, лишенный поддержки, валится как пол, как подрезанная марионетка. Во рту сорванная с пальцев кожа, и Тоору смеется, плюет в лицо наклонившемуся гулю смесью собственной крови и слюны.

В ванной его рвёт ошмётками кожи и остатками лапши быстрого приготовления. Гуль обматывает свежую повязку непромокаемой плёнкой и погружает его в воду по самые плечи, мягкой мочалкой смачивает кожу на заживающих укусах и стирает грязные разводы крови. Тоору в его руках податливый, как пластилин. В голове пустота, абсолютное ничто – он не думает о побеге, не думает, куда пропал его кейс, не думает об оставшемся столько дней назад в управлении Иваизуми. Гуль вытаскивает его из горячей воды, ставит на влажный кафель и, как неподвижную куклу, прислоняет к стене. У Тоору дрожат ноги и рвутся изо рта тихие всхлипы, когда гуль встаёт перед ним на колени и нежными движениями растирает его кожу, скрывает её под пеной и самыми кончиками пальцев безошибочно находит свежие укусы. Тоору дёргается, когда его ладонь оглаживает повязку на колене и скользит вверх по бедру, туда, где у самой мошонки теперь не хватает куска мяса. Кожа под размякающими ожогами пульсирует от боли, и Тоору морщится, сводит ноги, зажимая между ними ладонь. Гуль поднимает на него шальной взгляд, и Тоору словно в замедленной съёмке видит, как по глазному яблоку расплывается чернота, как дрожит и меняется радужка. Он улыбается, раскрывает шире рот, и, наверное, Тоору галлюцинирует – между зубами вспенивается тёмная гнилая кровь. Ноги подкашиваются, и Тоору падает, скользит телом по обнимающим его рукам.

Гуль прижимает его к себе, обнимает и укачивает, как маленького ребенка. Тоору чувствует что-то отдаленно похожее на благодарность. Будто в нём, как гной в открытой ране, начинает проступать стокгольмский синдром.

«Управление по борьбе с гулями объявило о прекращении поисков следователя второго класса Ойкавы Тоору, пропавшего три недели назад. Представитель Управления выразил соболезнования семье следователя и посоветовал гражданам быть…»  
Тоору пялится в телевизор пустым взглядом и никак не реагирует на собственное имя, прозвучавшее в новостях. Гуль обходит его по кругу, вглядывается в лицо и присаживается рядом.

– Они так быстро забыли о тебе, семпай. Всего три недели, и ты считаешься мёртвым. Люди, – фыркает он и ведет пальцем по зажившим полностью укусам на щеках. – Я не такой, семпай. Я не забывал тебя. Всё это время… Я ждал тебя. Так долго тебя ждал!

Тоору смаргивает, поворачивает к нему голову и вглядывается в чернеющие глаза из-под отросшей чёлки. Он будто не осознает движения собственного тела – забирается на колени сидящего рядом гуля, сворачивается в клубок и хватает его за лицо перебинтованными пальцами.

– Хей? Убей меня. Пожалуйста. Сожри, разорви на кусочки и заморозь. Просто убей меня, – Тоору шепчет, облизывает пересохшие губы и всё сильнее сжимает пальцы на щеках гуля. – Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, ну!

Гуль с нежностью отнимает от своего лица скрюченные пальцы, целует центр ладони и начинает её массировать. Кисть кажется неправильной – под плотной повязкой у Тоору отсутствуют мизинец и безымянный палец. Гуль давит на культю со всей силы, ждёт, пока белеющий, как обглоданная кость, бинт пропитается кровью, и тянет ладонь ко рту. Языком он пробегается по целым пальцам, чуть прикусывает средний и обхватывает губами сочащийся красным бинт, высасывает из него кровь и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.

Тоору снова становится бездушной куклой, погруженной в закупоренный аквариум. Он впихивает обрубки в рот гулю и закрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он слышит голос Ива-чана – очень тихий и злой, вибрирующий от сдерживаемого гнева. Он чувствует пряный запах агедаши тофу и мятной жвачки, которую жевал Ива-чан. Тоору открывает глаза, ловит почерневший взгляд вылизывающего его ладонь гуля и всхлипывает от разочарования.

Гуль улыбается ему перепачканными в крови губами и шепчет:

– Ты такой вкусный, семпай…

Свободную левую руку ему срезает подчистую ещё до того, как с тихим хлопком в крохотную квартиру падает входная дверь. Тоору теряется в обрушившихся на него картинках – тусклый блеск активизирующихся куинке, капли крови, оседающие на побелевшем от боли лице гуля, расползающаяся чернота в его глазах и взрывающая мозг какофония звуков.

Тоору отползает в угол, закрывает уши ладонями и сворачивается в клубок. Телевизор на стене взрывается от неосторожного взмаха куинке, гуль рычит, и в тесноте комнаты его кагуне бьётся по стенам и разбрасывает кружащих вокруг него следователей. Тоору с болезненной чёткостью видит всё это даже в полумраке комнаты. Он видит Иваизуми и всхлипывает, тянется к нему и выползает из угла. Лодыжку обжигает болью, Тоору косится вниз и видит изломанные окровавленные пальцы гуля, утопающие в его ступне, и шевелящийся обрубок кагуне, оскаленные зубы и пульсирующий окровавленный глаз, вытекающий из раздробленной глазницы. Гуль тянет его к себе, тянется пастью к пальцам на ногах, и Тоору кричит. Он дёргает ногой, падает и снова отползает в угол, а израненный гуль пиявкой тянется следом, а изо рта у него сочится тёмной массой кровь.

Тоору всхлипывает и кричит, а потом давление на ногу резко пропадает, и он подтягивает к себе ступню с вцепившимся в неё обрубком руки.

Тоору чувствует, как его накрывает ватным одеялом обморока, и сжимает до оглушающей вспышки боли обрубки пальцев. Гуля оттаскивает обратно, и перед Тоору появляется покрытое кровью лицо Иваизуми. Он протягивает к нему руки, и Тоору падает в них, забирается на колени и прячет лицо на плече, как маленький ребёнок.

Он чувствует осторожное прикосновение к спине, такое ласковое и знакомое, что слёзы сами начинают струиться по щекам. Иваизуми укачивает его в объятьях, шепчет что-то неразборчивое на ухо и до хруста в костях прижимает к себе. Тоору воет, его трясет от страха и облегчения – он не может отвести взгляд от изрубленного гуля. Тоору смотрит на них, пока сознание не застилает спасительная пелена обморока.

«Поиски следователя второго класса Ойкавы Тоору увенчались успехом. В ходе экстренной операции удалось обезвредить опасного гуля и спасти находящегося в плену следователя Ойкаву. В данный момент он проходит курс реабилитации в центре…»

Тоору швыряет пульт в телевизор и с наслаждением смотрит на разбегающиеся по экрану трещины. Иваизуми рядом с ним фыркает и откладывает на низкий стол планшет. Тоору тянется к нему, взбирается на колени и прижимается губами к тёплой коже плеча. 

– Ива-чан, я живой? – с сомнением спрашивает он и замирает.

– Ты живой, – подтверждает Иваизуми и старается не морщиться, когда Тоору кусает его плечо.


End file.
